DROID SYSTEM
The system command is similar to the monk/assassin's "fightstyle" command, in that you can choose a limited number of abilities that will activate automatically in combat later. Each system has an associated power cost; some may cost 5 power, others 10. Every droid has 100 total power points to spend which limits the number of systems that can be running at the same time. Power regenerates at the rate of 0.3 power/second, both in and out of combat. *'Haze': Some systems, when activated together, create a synergistic effect, enhancing each others' abilities or creating an additional effect. Though the official documentation claims you don't get a message when a haze takes place, you actually do: "You detect that this system works efficiently with another." Activating Phantom and Shadow is an example of a haze; phantom allows you to dodge more attacks and shadow ups phantom's success rate. *'Override': Some systems cannot be activated together, such as siphon and eyelasers. Activating one system will automatically deactivate the other if it is on, and vice-versa. *Overloading: You can go below 0 power, all the way to -10 if necessary. DarkSkies documentation claims that going below 0 "may decrease the effectiveness of systems and will hinder in your ability to regenerate." Delightfully vague, isn't it? If you need to activate one additional system quickly and then turn it off before combat, do it even if it knocks you under 0. For example you can activate shadow to use darkness, activate darkness, then deactivate shadow and darkness will remain. If activating a system would push you below -10, you will get an error message and the system will fail. Using photon blast will not push you below 0 power, and will fail when you reach 4 or less power. *Configure: You can create various "sets" of systems that you can save and use later against specific classes. Use setup # (system name), exactly as you would using the system command. Once your setup is ready, using configure # will go through your systems one by one, shutting off or turning them on as appropriate. What's nice about changing your system this way is you don't suffer any lag while your system configures, and you can move around, attack, and otherwise act normally. You're still very likely to lose, though, if you come into a combat with the wrong setup because of the time it takes for configure to complete. Systems Accelerator You begin pumping more adrenalin from your accelerator system. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: ? *Override: Conflicts with nanorepair Adds ~2 attacks to melee. Antilight You deploy an antilight satellite. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Lightcloak *Override: When combined with lightcloak, this makes you invisible, further rendering darkness obsolete. Amazingly, this invis can be used in arenas, while pkcursed, and does not drain mana/move! Crystalsight will penetrate it, however. Unknown if faerie fog will cancel it. Autosuction Vaccuum suction forms beneath each foot. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override: Distortion This counters abilities that force you to flee, such as confuse. Fairly useless. Barrier You begin powering a barrier around yourself. *Cost: 20! *Location: *Haze: *Override: Hydrovex Provides a 10% damage reduction, similar to sleeves arti. Bioweapons Your stun tubes fill with nerve poison. *Cost: 10 *Location: ? *Haze: Nervegas+synchronizer enhance venomspit *Override: Allows use of venomspit. On other codebases, venomspit is the core Droid midround ability, but my experience so far has been that if you just spam venomspit you'll lose every time. Venomspit deals 3-5 attacks all subject to full damage reduction (sanct and all), lags for 3.5 seconds, and does not appear to lag, knock down, or push the opponent despite the flavor text about stunning; however it does appear to light the opponent on fire and poison them. Only does about 5k damage. Cleanser Your cleanser creates a mist from your neck. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: siphon *Override: This ability uses dispel magic on you at the beginning of every melee round, and triggers when new effects are added, removing beneficial and deleterious effects alike. This does not remove web, kekk debuffs, or shinobi fire, but it does remove angel renounce, uk aura debuffs, and werewolf debuffs. Distortion You mask your presence with waves of air distortion. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hologram *Override: Autosuction Seems to enhance defense with hologram. Occasionally you will see "The distortion field slows (target) and you step in the way!" This only triggers during your opponent's attack, and so is defensive in some way. Etherlink Ethereal waves pulse through each wrist's circuit. *Cost: 4 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink, Simulator *Override: Seemingly etherlink's only function is to haze with Mindlink and Simulator. Eyelasers Your eyelasers have been primed for automatic use. *Cost: 5 *Location: head *Haze: *Override: Siphon Adds 1 special attack every round that is guaranteed to hit. Hologram Your legs generate holographic distortions. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Distortion *Override: Pathfinder Adds a defense bonus. Mechanism of action unknown, probably a parry/dodge bonus. Hybernia Your system takes on an eldritch glow. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Translocator, Kinetic *Override: Phantom Similar to Eyeforaneye; deals a percentage of damage done to you with every attack back to your opponent (between 12.5-13% damage reflected). In PvP, Phantom is better than Hybernia in my opinion unless you're up against a class that does a lot of midround damage (samurais and ninjas are good examples). Even if you dodge ony one attack per round with phantom, that prevents 4k damage. Hybernia only does about 1.5k damage/round. Preventing 4 > dealing 1.5k. Hydrovex Your nervous system floods with a constant current of water. *Cost: 20 *Location: Head *Haze: *Override: Barrier Increases melee damage with each successive round. Infrared Your eyes release a dull red shine as you change optical settings. *Cost: 4 *Location: Head *Haze: Sequencer *Override: That's right, as a cyborg you actually take a penalty to use truesight, and there may be situations in which you'll actually turn off infrared in combat so you can use another ability. Infrared does grant truesight, not nightvision as the name suggests. However you are still vulnerable to blind abilities such as darkblaze, requiring you to deactivate and reactivate infrared in order to see again. Kinetic Your nervous system begins converting motion into energy. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Photon *Override: This converts the attacks dealt to you into power for your battery; this effect is only useful in conjunction with the Blast ability. When activated, this ability restores your battery to full in addition to its regenerative effects. Enhances hybernia damage? Lightcloak Your lightcloak bends the light around you. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Antilight *Override: When combined with antilight, this makes you invisible, further rendering darkness obsolete. Amazingly, this invis can be used in arenas, while pkcursed, and does not drain mana/move! Crystalsight will penetrate it, however. Unknown if faerie fog will cancel it. Mindlink An electromagnetic antenna rises from your skull. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Etherlink, Pathfinder *Override: Allows use of the confuse ability, which forces your opponent to flee. It can fail even if there is an exit in every direction, however it only lags you for about one second, so it can be spammed. Hazing with pathfinder does not seem to improve success rate of confuse. More testing is needed to determine: *Success rate with exits in every direction *Success rate with exit in only one direction *Success rate with pathfinder and mindlink active, and with only mindlink. Missiles Your missile bays prepare for launch. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Seekerbots *Override: Allows use of the launch ability, which deals 10-14k damage with 4 seconds of lag. Launch costs no power from your battery, and its damage is not enhanced by seekerbots; rather, when combined with seekertag, seekerbots allow you to hit someone outside of the room with launch (as long as they are in the same area as you). Nanorepair Your nanobugs come alive and prepare the repair sequence. *Cost: 10 *Location: arms? *Haze: ? *Override: Accelerator Heals you for about 5k every 5 seconds, slightly faster than once every two rounds. Works out of combat. Awesome ability. Nervegas Your legs deploy nerve gas. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override:Orbital Enhances venomspit damage, and adds a venom spit attack to melee combat. Like eyelasers, this extra attack is guaranteed to hit every round but does less damage than regular melee strikes. Orbital Your orbital satellites return to your shoulders. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Nervegas Occasionally blocks an attack, similar to the ninja decoy combo. I pretty much keep this up all the time. Pathfinder You active the pathfinder circuits in your arms. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink *Override: Hologram Phantom Phantom tendrils escape your chest. *Cost: 10 *Location: Torso *Haze: Shadow *Override: Hybernia Grants you the drow's dodge aura, but only versus other players (message does not display vs mobiles). Photon Your photon cannon expands out from your torso. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: Kinetic *Override: Allows use of the Blast ability, which does about 25k damage but lags for 6.5 seconds. It also costs 5 power per use, so you're forced to leave about 10 power free if you want to use this ability as your primary middie. Seekerbots The seeker system has been fully activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Missiles *Override: Enables the seekertag ability, which will let you use Launch from missiles on someone anywhere in an area. Sequencer The sequencer system has been activated. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Infrared *Override: Simulator Shadow Your shadow spins outwards and contorts. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Phantom *Override: Allows use of the darkness globe, which appears to be useless as of this writing as it can be seen through by all players without the use of special artifacts or crystalsight, and because you have the lightcloak/antilight invis combo. It does however make Phantom more effective at dodging attacks and is part of a translocate haze. Simulator Your simulator pistons go active. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Etherlink *Override: Sequencer Provides a big defense boost. Though the precise mechanism of action is unknown, it seems to boost your parry+dodge, meaning you will take far fewer hits in melee. Siphon Your siphon begins drawing out magic. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Cleanser *Override: eyelaser When used in conjunction with cleanser, this will heal you for every effect cleanser removes. Does not work vs kekk barriers or shinobi fire, does work vs angel renounce. Synchronizer A small gyroscope activates in each of your secondary arms. *Cost: 5 *Location: Arms *Haze: *Override: Enhances venomspit damage, and also allows you to use a third and fourth arm while active. For that reason, this is a part of all of my setups. Translocator Spacial navigation system activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hybernia *Override: Allows use of the translocate ability, which functions as a lagged secondary recall. Can be used in combat with shadow antilight and distortion. Two System Hazes Etherlink + Mindlink Total Cost: 9 Hybernia + Translocator Total Cost: 15 Phantom + Shadow Total Cost: 15 Missile + Seekerbot Total Cost: 10 Photon + Kinetic Total Cost: 10 Not a haze in the usual sense of the word, the independent functions of these two systems just happen to work well together. Kinetic does not reduce photon blast's lag or increase its damage, it simply provides more battery life to be fed into photon blasts, reducing the risk that you'll run out of power. Because power regenerates so slowly without kinetic, if you're going to be using Blast it's recommended you use kinetic as well. Sequencer + Infrared Total Cost: 14 Siphon + Cleanser Total Cost: 10 Pathfinder + Mindlink Total Cost: 15 Hologram + Distortion Total Cost:15 Antilight + Lightcloak Total Cost: 12 Simulator + Etherlink Total Cost: 14 Three System Hazes Bioweapons + Nervegas + Synchronizer Four System Hazes Shadow + Antilight + Distortion + Translocator *Total Cost: 21 These four systems allow you to use the translocate ability in combat (though still not in norecall rooms). This will move you and your opponent to your translocate home, potentially trapping them in a room with no exits and eliminating any third parties from the fight (for example this will separate a lich from his golems). Overrides #Accelerator <-> Nanorepair #Autosuction <-> Distortion #Barrer <-> Hydrovex #Eyelaser <-> Siphon #Hologram <-> Pathfinder #Hybernia <-> Phantom #Nervegas <-> Orbital #Sequencer <-> Simulator What systems don't haze? #Accelerator #Autosuction #Barrier #Eyelaser #Hydrovex #Nanorepair #Orbital #Synchronizer